A Different Path: Interloper's Cut
by ARandomInterloper
Summary: A familiar Octoling finds herself in an unknown place...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank SoftWare Publishing, who messaged me with some AU ideas. We're both giving our own takes on some of these ideas. If you want to see what he has, check out his stories.**

 **This is my first attempt at an AU for my stories, so please give me your thoughts if this should be a one-story thing or if you want me to do some more AUs. If you have any AU ideas you'd like to see, leave some in the reviews.**

 **A Different Path: Interloper's Cut**

Chapter 1

 **Somewhere…**

I was lying on the ground…I felt like I should wake up…but I was still tired…maybe just a little lon-

"AHOY! OCTOLING!"

My eyes shot open.

I saw a beady-eyed old squid looking right at me. I immediately scooted away until I hit a wall.

"Hey, this fight ain't over!" He shouted, raising his cane. "Prepare for a royal whoopin'!"

I…feel like I should have something in my hands to defend myself with.

"Hmm…there's no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent though…" He admitted. "Have you dropped yer weapon around here?"

We both looked around.

"Where is…here…anyway?" He took the words right out of my mouth.

"I…don't know…" I finally spoke. "I thought you'd know."

"Nope." He shrugged. "Last I remember…Agent 3 and I were investigatin' some strange sightings around Mount Nantai, she found something and we followed it, and we were suddenly attacked by someone…"

I wanted to say how I got here…but I couldn't remember…

"So, uh…hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me…" I shrugged. "Um…"

"Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon!" He introduced himself. "…"

What?

"Psst…this is the part where you tell me your name." He told me.

I was about to speak, but I stopped. I was trying to think, but nothing came up. I then felt a bump on my head.

"By kracken…" His eyes somehow widened. You lost your memory when you hit the ground?!"

"A-apparently yes…" I nodded my head.

"Is there anything you can remember?" He asked. "Anything at all?"

I looked down.

"I'm…definitely female…" I told him. "And I've seen some action if these tattered clothes are a sign of anything…"

"You'll probably need a new set…" He acknowledged. "Well, for now, we should try to find a way outta here."

"Right…" I got up and walked with him.

As I walked through the broken down…subway trains I think they were…I did get a good look at myself…

Red hair…looks like I cut it myself or something…and it shows…

Blue eyes…kind of a standout feature…

 **Later…**

We found this phone thing that was speaking in a way I couldn't somewhat understand. Something about getting to a…Promised Land?

(ENABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE)

Huh?

"What is crackalacking, home skillet?" It…what? "Let us bounce to the promised land fo sho. I am bout it bout it, so listen while I (SLANG_NOT_FOUND) you the facts."

Um…

"You have spent your entire life in the dark." It continued. "Your eyes closed to the new hotness that awaits."

Hot…like wasabi?

"The promised land." It named that again. "A utopia of light beyond your wildest dreams. It is all that and a bag of cool beans."

Okay, the old quid here is fresher than you. Stop trying…

"I will take you to the promised land now." It said.

"Yes!" I got excited.

"NOT!" What? "HA HA HA Psyche out."

Serves me right for getting my hopes up…

"Only cats who have proven themselves can (ERROR) THE PROMISED LAND." It stated. "Do you dig, dog?"

"I actually think I know less about what I have to do now." I mumbled.

"There have been 10,007 applicants so far, which makes you applicant 10,008." So other people have done this? "This opportunity comes once in a lifetome, yo. Good luck and (SLANG_NOT_FOUND)."

"Can you just be helpful, please?" I begged.

"Calm down, missy." Cuttlefish interrupted. "I'm sure it's here for a reason."

"This is the Deepsea Metro Central Station, the realio dealio central hub of the facility." It actually decided to be helpful. "Here is your CQ-80 and CQ card. They are so bad."

"Of course I don't get good stuff…" I sighed as it spat the items out.

The Cap'n looked at me, a little concerned.

"Guard them with your lizzife," It told me. "Because if you lose them, you will be (ERROR). Now come on ride the train. Outie 5000.

Wait, I'll be what if I lose them?

…Phone?

"Applicant 10,008, eh?" Cuttlefish was thinking. "That's a beakful. I think I'll just call you Agent 8."

"I guess it's a start…" I shrugged.

"This 'promised land' must be the surface." He guessed. "I wonder how deep underground we are…"

I shrugged at that too.

"There's no time to waste!" He got determined. "C'mon, Agent 8! Grab those new dealie-dos and get moving!"

A train arrived as soon as I picked them up…

I guess it's time to do these tests…

We got on and Cuttlefish took a seat.

"I'm pooped, Agent 8." Cuttlefish sighed. "Gonna rest my cuttlebones here for a bit."

The door opened and a sea slug in a hat inched its way in.

"Thank you for using the Deapsea Metro today." It spoke? "I am your humble conductor, C.Q. Cumber."

"You've gotta be squiddin' me!" Cuttlefish was surprised. "A talkin' sea slug?!"

I was shocked as he was…

The tiny blob went on to explain that in order to reach the Promised Land, we had to pass the tests and collect the four…Thangs?

I guess whatever gets me out of here…

I selected the first…and only…station availavle on my CQ-80 device.

Not sure why they share the same name, but okay…

...I wonder…

I reached out my hand, sticking out a finger.

Before I could touch him, he grew extremely long legs.

I got so shocked I fell backwards. He then returned to his normal form.

"Please no touching." He requested. "Metro code of conduct says no touching Employees while they're on-duty."

"S-sorry…" I apologized. "I just thought you'd be very squishy…"

"You are correct," He confirmed. "But please follow the rules."

"Er…right…" I nodded my head.

Well, let's see what stations I can go-JUST ONE?!

…I mean…I guess…

I selected it and the train started moving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Test#1**

A Splattershot and Splat bomb…

Holding a weapon…

It feels…familiar…

Well, time to go through.

Okay…a weird forest…underground…

"Target acquired." An almost robotic voice said.

I looked up to see a…green Octoling? Is that normal?

"Octolings are your friends, right?" Cuttlefish asked over the comms. "Maybe try talking to them?"

That…cold, unfeeling expression…

"Uh…I doubt that-"

"Destroy." The weird Octoling started firing at me.

"I don't think that's gonna work!" I told the Cap'n as I got behind cover.

"Maybe try talkin' a little louder?" Cuttlefish suggested.

She kept firing at me while I used the trees for cover. I fired back, but was mostly missing.

I…can't seem to hit her…I'm getting closer, but I'm having trouble.

I soon threw a bomb at her, which she dodged, but she landed close enough that I could hit her.

 ***Splat***

Her ghost flew away.

The gate then opened.

Okay.

I can do this.

"Seek and Destroy." Another voice said.

"More trouble!" The Cap'n shouted. "Double trouble!"

Of course…

As if my apparently awful aiming didn't give me enough trouble, now I have to fight two of them?!

I saw the marker of where one would land and rushed over. As soon as she hit the floor, she got splatted point blank.

Yes!

The other one had a Roller.

I had more range.

I kept somewhat of a distance and eventually enough of my shots hit her enough to Splat her.

Another gate opened.

I hurried through.

From above I could see another green Octoling form. She had two weapons…interesting…

We started firing at each other until she started flying in the air with some sort of special device.

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted. "What even is that thing?!"

She ignored my words as she started firing at me with some sort of cannon. I rushed away, trying to avoid her. Eventually, she landed and started firing at me. She's good with those dual weapons. She managed to hit me more than a few times, but I eventually got the upper hand and splatted her.

The gate opened right after.

I made my way in and there were some kind of floating objects. I decided to fire at them and they formed into one object in the ground. I touched it and-

 **TEST PASSED!**

Some kind of transportation system launched me back to the entrance and dropped…some sort of colorful item in my hand.

I arrived back on the train shortly after. I was immediately told by CQ that the item I got was called a…mem cake…apparently they'll help restore my memories, but I'm not so sure.

"Oho!" Cap looked at his walkie-talkie. "I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?!"

"Mic check, one-two, who the heck are you?!" A loud voice on the other side shouted.

"EXCUSE ME?" Cuttlefish was surprised.

"Pearl!" Another voice interrupted. "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!"

"Hwa-?!" Cap was confused. "Who am I speaking to? Where is Agent 3?! State your names!"

Somehow that question ended with a…ugh…rap battle between the Cap'n and the loud person named Pearl on the other side.

"OK, you two…That's ENOUGH!" An angel stepped in. "Mr. Cuttlefish, was it?We found a radio here and heard your transmission. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?"

"Mount Nantai…" Cuttlefish remembered. "Why that's just about where Agent 3 and I were! Agent 8 and I were in the area, but someone seems to have taken us deep underground…"

It was then that the other voice introduced herself as Marina. Apparently she can analyze our surroundings and help somehow. A hacker, maybe?

Well, anyway…after that conversation ended, I decided to select another station and we were off.

After a couple minutes, the Cap'n looked at me.

"So…maybe you were a civilian?" The Cap'n guessed. "I mean, it didn't look like you could fire yer weapon very well…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I-I don't mean nothin' bad by it." He assured me. "I just was wonderin' since Octolings have to get some training when they get their full forms. Maybe yer a natural who only got 3 months?"

"I'm…not sure…" I replied. "When I had that weapon in my hand, it felt like one of the most natural things in the world for me…maybe I was just a lousy soldier…"

"Well, don't be hard on yerself, Eight." The Cap'n tried cheering me up. "Maybe you were a special case. I heard of some Tubelings getting different career paths. Maybe you were one of them."

Maybe…

We soon arrived at the station and I stepped off into the next test area.

Well, time for this special case to find her way out of here.

 **Elsewhere…**

Another day, another bundle of CQ points…

Wait, is that…?

"Hey, Iso Padre." I waved. "You gonna ride the train again?"

"Indeed." He nodded his head. "There's a young squire going through the tests. Perhaps I'll find some good conversation as well as a few mem-cakes for my collection."

Another one?

I wonder if it's an Inkling or Octoling? Maybe a Jellyfish? Oh, but I haven't seen an Eel in a while. I'll have a look on the monitor.

I walked over to one and selected testing feed.

Oh, the Baller. That was a fun timewaster.

She completed it. A good start for her…her…why does she look…familiar?

Wait…is that…?

Octo…she's…alive?!

I…I…I need to get on that train!

...

Seriously?! Gone already?!

Ugh...

I guess I'll wait for the next one then...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Followers! I'd like to thank TDPIvy and Rand0m0bs3ss10ns for following, and Software Publishing for following and giving me the idea for this AU story, and I hope you and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 3

 **Later…Eight's POV**

Alright…this is definitely my speed…

Just guiding an 8-ball around.

Calming unlike that Baller test…

And trying to figure out how to work that Inkjet landed me in debt…

I passed, but still…

Aaaand…Yes!

 **TEST PASSED!**

 _Oh yayeah! Go Eight! You're the coolest! You're amazing!_

Now to wait for the train to get here…

…I really wish I had something to do while I wait…

 **Metro Subway Train…Another POV**

Finally, on the train.

Oh, Iso Padre!

And he's talking to…Cap'n Cuttlefish?

Yeah…that's him…

Well, I need to walk over now…

"Iso Padre!" I walked over. "You-uh, see an Octoling come on this train?"

"Ah, the young squire…" He nodded. "I have. She seems friendly enough, though like many of us, she doesn't recall much about herself…"

"What?" Did I hear that right? "Is that true?"

"Yup." Cuttlefish nodded his head. "Poor lass doesn't even recall her name…"

…She…doesn't remember…?

"So what brings you here?" The Cap'n wondered. "Come to take the tests too?"

"No." I put a hand on my hip. "They're way too tedious and an overall waste of my time…"

"She arrived in this facility two years ago, strangely with her memories intact." Iso Padre told the Cap'n. "She and a companion completed around half of the tests before she gave up and searched for another way out before settling for life down here."

"What about yer friend?" Cuttlefish turned to me and asked.

"Harold?" I tilted my head. "No idea. I haven't seen him since leaving to find another way out."

"So why'd you ask about an Octoling?" He wondered.

"I-uh…want to see the applicant for myself." I told them. "Figured hanging around the metro and watching someone go through the tests would be a nice change of pace."

He seemed to like my answer and I took a seat nearby.

Now to wait for the train to pick her up…

…

…Will she really not recognize me…?

…What to say to her…?

…She won't even remember me though…

Maybe…this could be a good thing…

 **Eight's POV**

Alright! Train's here!

I walked on.

"O-kaaaaay…there." I selected the next station.

I sat down.

…I…something's off…

I looked over to see another Octoling looking my way. She noticed and looked away, occasionally making glances at me.

…

Okay, what's with this weirdo?

I walked over.

"Uh…Hi?" I awkwardly waved. "I'm…Eight, I guess…and you are?"

"Um…nice to meet you…" She awkwardly smiled. "…I'm Catherine."

"So…why were you staring at me?" I asked.

"I-uh…thought you were…someone else…" She answered.

"You looking for someone?" I guessed.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head. "I've somehow managed to get separated from my sisters…I…thought you were one of them…"

"Which one?" I was curious.

"Well…"She seemed to be thinking. "Let's just say she had blue-eyes too. I thought I found her after Octo knows how many years…"

She didn't look happy.

"Were you two close?" I wondered.

"No." She replied. "In fact, we were awful to her. Right up until the end."

"Poor girl…" I sighed. "Was she nice?"

"No." She put it bluntly. "She acted up a lot and we were tired of her behavior. We'd…punish her each time…to put it lightly…"

"Why'd she act up?" I was curious.

"We became Elites while she lagged behind everyone else." She explained. "We would tease her and tell her to give up and she started cheating to get ahead. One time she cheated during a sparring match with me and I beat her up so bad she went to the infirmary…"

"That's awful!" I said.

"Yeah…" She agreed. "Unfortunately, things like that became a regular thing. It got to the point where she'd beat up random recruits to make herself feel better…"

Geez…

"…What happened to her?" I wanted to know.

"About 7 years ago, she got so desperate that she tried something inkredibly risky." She explained. "It involved leaving the settlements to find power, but unfortunately when she came back successful, she was arrested for desertion and thrown in a cell to await execution.

"…And…?" I wanted to know.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "From what I heard, all of the shades tried on her were faulty and the execution methods always failed or broke down somehow. My guess is my sister Clair had something to do with it since she was gone for a couple of weeks, but I'm not sure. All I know is Clair came back and the other didn't."

"…That's rough…" I said. "You don't sound like the kind to do that abuse stuff though…"

"Let's just say I have anger issues." She said. "That combined with Octarian hypnosis. Had I been as…awake…as I am now, I may have acted differently…maybe…I'm not sure…"

"You think she's still alive?" I wondered.

"Heh…I'm sure she is." She said, managing a smile. "Hopefully I can make it up to her."

"I'm sure you can." I shrugged.

She then threw her arms around me.

…

"Aaaaand you made this awkward…" I sighed.

"Sorry…" She apologized, letting go of me. "It's just…nice to hear words of encouragement."

"…Right…" I backed away slowly.

The Train then stopped.

"Well, I've got tests to do." I said. "Wish me luck!"

"Er-right!" She awkwardly waved goodbye.

I stepped off the train and it was off.

Alright…Rainmaker?

I guess I'll find out what that is…

 **Shortly after…Catherine's POV**

This isn't good…

She's definitely struggling with this test…and getting frustrated…

Great…this is just a repeat, isn't it?

But…if she doesn't remember anything…maybe I can do better this time…

She's going again…she managed to splat some…she's almooooost…."Yes!"

I'm…impressed…

After a short while, the train got to the station to pick her up.

"That sucked…" She groaned.

"Hey, you did well though." I told her. "You beat the test."

"Yeah, but not before landing further in debt…" She grumbled.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." I said. "You beat it. You're doing something right…"

"I guess…" She replied. "And hey, a complete set of Mem-cakes."

"A complete set, you say?" Iso Padre's attention was grabbed. "I'd be happy to see them if it wouldn't be a bother."

"In a bit." She told him. "I'm a kind of tired now…"

"Well, lie down and rest a bit." The Cap'n suggested. "We've got time."

"Yeah!" I grabbed some stuff lying around and made a makeshift pillow.

"Heh…thanks…" She walked over and lied down on the seat.

"Just relax and-uh…" I grabbed a nearby magazine. "…Imagine Inkopolis."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes. "I wonder what I'll do when I get there…"

She dozed off surprisingly fast. I then sat next to the Cap'n and Iso Padre. It didn't take long for me to notice the Cap'n was looking at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"That's yer sister, isn't it?" He asked.

"W-what makes you think that?" I avoided eye-contact.

"You weren't very subtle about it." A voice on his walkie-talkie said.

"Even I figured it out instantly!" A louder voice on the walkie-talkie said. "Like, come ooon, girl! Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because…" How to explain this? "I'm nervous…I'm not sure how she'll react…I thought that I should make a good first impression before any reveals…maybe she'll accept me…"

"I can understand that." Cuttlefish nodded. "But holdin' out on the truth may backfire."

"Maybe…" I nodded. "But if it's a chance to start again, I'll take it."

Please don't backfire…

Please don't backfire…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: New Followers! Thanks jjgamer59 and Dragon-Byte for following this story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 4

 **Wow…Inkopolis…**

 **It's so colorful…it's so bright…**

 **It's…**

 ***crash***

 **Wha…**

 **No…**

 **Stop!**

 **Get-*Thwak!*-OFF-*Thwak!*-OF-*Thwak!*-ME!**

 ***Thwak!***

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, my arms flailing about. I was hyperventilating.

"Eight, calm down!" Cathy tried keeping me steady. "Slow your breathing…"

I slowed my breathing. It was still a little fast, but I could think somewhat straight.

"What'd you dream?" She wondered.

"I…I…I imagined Inkopolis, like you said." I told her. "It was nice at first…but…bad things happened…"

"…What bad things?" She looked me in the eye.

"I…I'm not sure…" I was trying to remember. "Something crashing…guilt…fear…I…I think I killed someone…"

"…H-hey, it's alright." She assured me. "It was just a dream."

"I…I know…" I nodded my head. "But…for some reason…it felt…I don't know…it just felt real…"

"Sometimes dreams can feel that way." She shrugged.

"I don't know…" I sighed. "When I imagine Inkopolis…for some reason…I feel like I've been there before…"

"M-maybe you were one of the Octarian escapees." She suggested.

"Maybe…" I nodded my head. "Ugh, I'm hungry…"

"Cap brought donuts." She informed me. "You want some?"

"Now, that'll cheer me up." I sat up straight. "Sure!"

 **Later…**

I've been going through these tests for a while. Cathy pointed out on a map where she remembered the 'thangs' she collected were.

B09 looked important; Cathy agreed it was too, so I selected it…

As soon as we got there, I was given a simple weapon and headed down the hallway. At the end was a ball of light with some kind of object inside it. I shot my ink and the orb expanded until it popped. I went forward and the Thang was mine! I wheeled it onto the train.

 **Shortly After…**

"You are daa bomb fo rizzle!" The phone told me. "You got the first thang! Find all four and you till (ERROR) the promised land. Keep on keeping on!"

Yesss!

"So this is one of the four thangs, eh?" Cap looked over it. "These thangs are as weird as this place, but we gotta get out of here somehow…Let's hurry and find three more! I'm counting on you, Agent 8."

"Huh…so how are these supposed to help us?" I asked Cathy.

"Shell if I know…" She shrugged. "Harold and I only found two thangs before I started looking elsewhere for an exit. One upside is there should be another one four stations away."

"Alright, Cathy!" I raised my hand in the air. "…Don't leave me hanging…"

"Huh-Oh!" She gave me a high-five. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." I assured her. "Now for the next station…"

 **Later…Righteous Rails Station…**

Well, Righteous Rails landed me further in debt…

 **Can't Touch This Station…**

Huh…this one wasn't bad…I actually made it through first time…

Sneaking around and evading hits feels natural…I wonder if I used to do it a lot…

 **Double Whammy Station…**

Orb defense was…interesting…my aim was still slightly off, but I managed to get this station first try as well…

 **Bust and Run Station…**

Just like the first Thang Station, it was an inclined hallway with the thang at the top.

 **Central Station…**

"Slammin'!" The phone cheered. "You have found the second thang! That is half of them. You are one bad mama jama…Rock on!"

"I will rock on, strange phone!" I nodded my head.

"Hmm…So the four thangs come in different shapes and sizes…" The Cap'n noticed.

"They look like parts of something…" Marina chimed in. "I can't ascertain what, though."

"Maybe a big…key or something?" I suggested.

"Could be…" Marina guessed.

"And we're closer to getting to the surface, C-Eight!" Cathy said that weirdly.

"Uh…yeah…" Something seemed off…

"You alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just…" I then sighed. "I feel like I should remember something by now, but I can't…"

"I'm sure something will come to you…" She assured me. "Maybe some more tests will jog your memory?"

"Maybe…" I agreed. "You sure seem interested in a complete stranger…"

"Like I said before, I enjoy a break in the monotony." She shrugged. "Also, I'm actually curious to see what happens when all the thangs are found now."

"Even though you said you find the tests to be a waste of time." I pointed out.

"I haven't actually seen what happens and I'm a bit curious now." She said a little frustrated. "Call it part of my bucket list. To see what happens at least once."

I guess…

 **Four Hours Later…**

I spent most of my time completing the tests, only stopping when Cathy brought a burrito from one of the Underground shops.

I got a ton of mem-cakes and landed in even more debt.

Something kept bothering me though…

Catherine…she seems like she's on edge half the time.

Like she knows something I don't…

I need to find out if she knows anything…but how…?

I walked back onto the train.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No…" I answered.

"Oh…" She looked a bit disappointed…but also uneasy…

"…Catherine…" I sat next to her. "…Do you know anything…about me?"

"I…why do you ask?" She seemed caught off-guard by that.

"It's just…you seem…uneasy." I told her. "Whenever the topic of my memory comes up, you seem uneasy. You look like you want to say something, but can't for whatever reason."

"I…" She looked like she was thinking. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Doesn't seem fair, but okay…" I reluctantly agreed.

"…What do you think of me?" She asked.

"Huh?" I was confused by her question.

"It's just…what do you think of me?" She repeated the question.

"Uh…well, you have pointed me in the direction of two thangs." I replied. "You also suggested getting more mem cakes to get my memories back…though that didn't work…and you've been pretty nice so far…"

"…Okay…" She looked like she was thinking again. "Um…Eight…I want to try something…"

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Your name…" She replied.

My…what?

She knows my name?

Why didn't she tell me then?

"Eight…" She looked me in the eye. "Your name is Cassandra. Cass for short."

My eyes widened.

"My name…" I thought about it. "I'm Cassandra?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"I…why didn't you…" My head started hurting a little. "Tell me…?"

"I…wanted to be sure you were ready to hear it." She didn't explain.

"Catherine, I…" My head was pounding. "Uuugh…"

"Cass?" She looked concerned. "Cass?!"

I blacked out.


End file.
